greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Olidammara
| domini = Caos, Fortuna, Inganno | domini5 = Inganno | arma preferita = Stocco }} Olidammara è la divinità dell'Inganno, dei Ladri e della Passione Sfrenata. Storia Olidammara è una divinità eccezionalmente antica. Si crede che il suo culto si sia originato tra nomadi e viaggiatori, ma che poi si sia velocemente diffuso in insediamenti e città. Anche gli antichi Flan lo conoscevano e lo adoravano in un santuario nella Penisola Tilvanot chiamato oggi il Cerchio Bruciato. Anche gli Oeridiani lo conoscevano e, a volte, lo considerano membro del loro pantheon. Descrizione Olidammara solitamente ha l'aspetto di un uomo slanciato con la pelle olivastra, con gli occhi verdi gioiosi, capelli castani e una barba sbarazzina. Comunque, la sua maschera magica gli permette di assumere qualsiasi forma. Il suo strumento preferito, la Kantele degli Anziani, può evocare sia illusioni che materia reale e può plasmare le emozioni di coloro che la ascoltano come se queste fossero argilla umida. Relazioni Olidammara, in quanto bardo degli dei, ha buone relazioni con Aasterinian, Fharlanghn, Dalt, Garl Glittergold, Ehlonna, Hlal, Ye'Cind e Kord. Heironeous e Hextor a volte lo considerano irritante, ma lo tollerano a causa del suo umorismo e fascino. Olidammara si trova bene anche con Zagyg, che apprezza la caoticità del ladro ridente, nonostante i loro passati trascorsi. Olidammara ha patrocinato l’apoteosi divina della semidea Rudd e del dio-eroe Kuroth, ma Rudd rimane la sua preferita tra tutte le divinità. Kurell è molto geloso di Olidammara poiché quest’ultimo è molto più popolare di tra i ladri di lui, e infatti Kurell cerca sempre di sottrargli i suoi adoratori. Ad Astilabor non piace il ladro ridente. Olidammara evita divinità palesemente distruttive come Nerull, Erythnul e Iuz, in quanto non apprezza la loro malevolenza; gli sarebbe piaciuto essere loro amico ma si accontenta di stuzzicarli di tanto in tanto. L’araldo di Olidammara in questo momento è un potente slaad della morte, sebbene raramente assuma quella forma. Gli alleati planari di Olidammara sono diversi tipi di slaad e di janni. Adoratori La maggior parte degli adoratori di Olidammara sono ladri, bardi, mendicanti e in generale tutti quelli che amano la bella vita. Olidammara sprona i suoi seguaci ad evitare la prevedibilità e le abitudini. Gli insegna anche di rallegrarsi con il vino, di apprendere la musica e di ricercare la felicità, la gioia, il divertimento e la compagnia. Olidammara consiglia anche ad apprezzare sia gli scherzi fatti agli altri, che quelli che gli altri fanno a sé. Per Olidammara l'infelicità, la temperanza e la solennità sono i più grandi veleni per l’anima. La fede di Olidammara non ha un singolo testo sacro, ma invece ha centinai di parabole e canzoni che si contraddicono reciprocamente. Qualsiasi tentativo di codificare o riconciliare questi testi è considerato un anatema per il credo del ladro sorridente, credo che insegna che il caos deve essere accolto e che le cose materiali hanno poca importanza o valore intrinseco. Chierici I chierici di Olidammara spesso hanno anche una seconda occupazione, ad esempio intrattenitori, menestrelli, messaggeri o vinai. Indossano vesti comode e preferiscono come colori il marrone, il nero e il verde. Alcuni indossano effettivamente una maschera che utilizzano come simbolo sacro, altri invece preferiscono indossare una spilla o amuleto rappresentante la mascheda di Olidammara. Diventare un chierico di Olidammara sembra semplice a prima vista, dato che l’addestramento iniziale consiste di una serie infinita di festini e fughe rocambolesche. In realtà tutti gli iniziati sono attentamente osservati dai loro superiori, che cercano in un potenziale chierico una rara combinazione tra gioia, malizia e imprevedibilità. I predatori di templi di Olidammara sono una schiera d’elite di ladri le cui capacità sono migliorate dall’apprendimento della magia divina. Il loro scopo è razziare i templi delle altre fedi. Artefatti e Reliquie Come per altre divinità esistono degli oggetti magici particolarmente legati ad Olidammara, queste sono chiamate reliquie. *''Flauto della frenesia orgiastica'': Questi flauti sono stati creati da un ordine segreti di bardi-sacerdoti di Olidammara. Quando viene suonato, creano un effetto magico di confusione, ma invece di obbligare il bersaglio ad attaccare, questo deve compiere un breve approccio amorevole (come un bacio o un abbraccio). *''Stocco degli estremi rimedi'': Olidammara elargisce questi apparentemente comuni stocchi quando ne ha voglia. Vi è una iscrizione vicino alla base della lama che dice "non essere cauto". Quando il possessore di uno di questi stocchi è gravemente ferito, la magia della spada raddoppia in potenza e cresce ogni volta che le ferite del possessore diventano più gravi. Templi e Rituali Sono più comuni piccoli santuari dedicati ad Olidammara che dei veri e propri templi. Santuari del genere si possono trovare un po’ ovunque: nelle osterie, nei covi dei ladri e, nella forma di pile di rocce con incise il simbolo del ladro ridente, sul ciglio delle strade. La maggior parte dei fedeli lascia un piccolo segno di stima in questi santuari, che siano alcune monete, un po’ di buon cibo o una coppa di vino. La maggior parte dei templi di Olidammara sono effettivamente locande o taverne riconvertite, altri ancora sono vecchi teatri o effettive gilde di ladri. I templi più grandi sono nascosti in genere nel sistema fognario delle città, questo perché in genere hanno anche il secondo ruolo di nascondigli per i ladri. Chi conosce la locazione di tali templi vi può trovare e comprare beni proibiti o rubati. I templi di Olidammara sono in genere protetti da ladri combattenti che combinano il loro addestramento marziale con attacchi a sorpresa. Tra i rituali dediti ad Olidammara ricordiamo la semplice Cerimonia del Turacciolo, che viene eseguita ogni qual volta viene aperta una bottiglia di vino. Una cerimonia più complessa è quella delle Sciocchezze della Luna Nuova, che consiste in una commedia in tre atti recitata da e per i devoti di Olidammara. Nella maggior parte delle funzioni religiose di questo dio vi è alcool, festini, canzoni e risate. Tutte le missioni che riguardano il rubare dai ricchi o il mettere in imbarazza i potenti sono considerate dai fedeli del ladro ridente come se fossero il più inebriante dei vini. Le preghiere verso Olidammara sono cantate più che recitate e sono quasi sempre in rima. Ci si aspetta che i devoti ne improvvisino di nuove, quindi vi sono ben poche liturgie istituite all'interno della fede del ladro ridente. Giorni Sacri L’intera settimana della Festa della Birra è considerate un period sacro dai fedeli di Olidammara. Altre festività del ladro ridente sono le seguenti: *La Grande Fuga: questa festività rievoca la cattura e conseguente fuga di Olidammara dall’arcimago Zagig. Viene celebrata quando c’è buon tempo, nel giorno di Divino. *La Festa della Sfida Raddoppiata: questa festività viene celebrata subito dopo l’arrivo di un nuovo anno. Durante questa festività vi è una sfida nella quale i partecipanti si esibiscono in scherzi e imprese sempre più audaci. *Il Sorso dei Cent’Anni: questa festività è un evento annuale di degustazione di vini nel quale si apre un barile che è stato invecchiato per esattamente cent’anni. Reame Olidammara abita su Ysgard. Il suo reame divino si trova al confine con il Limbo e si chiama il Covo di Olidamma''ra. Il suo reame è descritto come una grande ma bizzarra magione costruita in legno, pietra e altre strane sostanze e che combina stili architettonici diversi. Al suo interno vi è un labirinto di corridoi, porte serrate, vicoli ciechi, tesori nascosti e sale da ballo. Ladri, bardi e intrattenitori da ogni luogo sono ospiti di questo luogo e lo stesso Olidammara poltrisce su un grande divano… per lo meno quando non usa la sua maschera magica per camuffarsi tra gli ospiti e festeggiare con loro. Galleria Simbolo Sacro - Olidammara 3.png|Il simbolo di Olidammara dal ''Dragon Magazine #342 Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di Olidammara 2.png|Il simbolo di Olidammara in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2002. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #70. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Andy Miller. "Campaign Holidays." Dragon Magazine Annual #4. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1999. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Olidammara." Dragon Magazine #342. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. The Scarlet Brotherhood. Renton, WA: TSR, 1999. *Matthew Sernett, David Noonan, Ari Marmell e Robert J. Schwalb. Tome of Magic. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Oeridiano